blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
The Outer Gods (5e Warlock Archetype)
The Outer Gods Since the dawn of all creation, there was always beings more powerful than the gods, and the creators of those gods. The beings have names, though the tongues known for said names are too incomprehensible to be understood by the beings of this realm, no matter how simple they are to the beings. The beings are known only as the outer gods, beings powerful enough to control the souls, minds, and wills of everything in the universe. One of the outer gods, or possibly more of them, have blessed you with magical powers, to further a purpose, a purpose you may not even know of. Expanded Spell List The Outer Gods lets you choose from an expanded list of spells when you learn a warlock spell. The following spells are added to the warlock spell list for you. Call of the Void Starting at 1st level, the outer gods sometimes disagree among themselves on how a course of action should go, and revert it. As a reaction to a creature within 30 feet succeeding on a roll, you may choose for them to re-roll it, taking the new result instead. The outer gods do not wish for their champion to conquer everything with ease, however; After using this feature, you must take a short or long rest before using it again. Planned Arc At 6th level, the most powerful of the outer gods, the one that possesses the current crown of the dice, always has an idea for how the future will take shape. When you finish a long rest, roll a d20 and record the number rolled. You can replace any attack roll, saving throw, or ability check made by you or a creature that you can see with one of these foretelling rolls. You must choose to do so before the roll, and you can replace a roll in this way only once per turn. When you take a long rest, you lose the previous d20 you rolled. Hated Opponent Starting at 10th level, the lesser of the outer gods do not always like those that their champions must face against, willing power against them. Once per turn, when you deal damage with a weapon or spell attack, you may add your Charisma modifier to the damage roll. Mysterious Success Starting at 14th level, the outer gods do not allow those who serve them to fail when they do not wish for them to. When you fail a saving throw, you may choose to succeed instead. However, the outer gods have a sense of balance with their antics; You must take a long rest before using this feature again. New Spells The following spells are exclusive to this warlock patron. As you cast this spell, your flesh temporarily fuses with the scales of a dragon, hardening your body's resistance. You gain resistance to one damage type from the following choices: fire, lightning, cold, poison, acid. Additionally, while not wearing armor, your base armor class is increased to 13 plus your Dexterity modifier. For a moment, a false image of a bronze cannon appears near you, and then fires three balls of pure flame at points within 60 feet of yourself. Creatures within 5 feet of a point must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking 2d6 fire damage on a failed save, or half on a success. At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 3rd level or higher, you fire one more ball of flame for each slot level above 2nd. You turn a piece of squash or pumpkin in your hand into a glowing floating halberd, which slashes in a 15 foot cone in front of you when you conjure it. Creatures in the cone must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking 3d8 necrotic damage on a failed save, or half on a success. On each of your turns after the first one you conjure it, you may use your bonus action to cause the halberd to slash again. At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 4th level or higher, the necrotic damage increases by 1d8 for each slot above 3rd. As you touch a creature and speak a blessing to them, a halo forms above their head. The creature adds 1d6 radiant damage to each of their weapon attacks, and restores 1d6 hit points at the start of each of your turns. As you toss four fragments of bone into the air and point at the spaces you desire, the skulls change into four eldritch necrotic beasts, flying to the points you chose and exploding into necrotic energy. Creatures in the area of the blast must make a Constitution saving throw, taking 5d6 necrotic damage on a failed save or half on a successful. If two or more blasts hit the same creature, the damage is upped by 3d6 necrotic for each blast after the first. You speak the command word of this spell, summoning a translucent humanoid behind you, the design depending on your person. When you summon the brawler, it makes a melee spell attack on a creature within 10 feet of you, dealing 3d6 + your spellcasting modifier force damage on a hit. When a creature moves within 10 feet of you, you may use your reaction to cause the brawler to make a melee spell attack on the creature. As a bonus action on your turn, you may command the brawler to make a melee spell attack on a creature within 10 feet of you. Eldritch Invocations Journal of the Beastslayer Prerequisite: The Outer Gods patron, Pact of the Tome feature When you choose this invocation, your Book of Shadows gains the knowledge of many creatures in the multiverse. If you spend at least 1 minute studying a creature in your book that is within 300 feet of you, you can learn certain information about its capabilities compared to your own. The DM tells you if the creature is your equal, superior, or inferior in regard to two of the following characteristics of your choice: * Strength score * Dexterity score * Constitution score * Intelligence score * Wisdom score * Charisma score * Armor Class * Current hit points * Total class levels (if any) * Spell Slots Category:Archetypes